


Breakfast Surprise

by KiwiWolf91



Series: Sceo College Adventures [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, M/M, Only Aprons, burnt toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiWolf91/pseuds/KiwiWolf91
Summary: Theo attempts to surprise Scott with Breakfast in bed, with mixed results.





	Breakfast Surprise

Rolling over in the double bed, Scott's sleep was disturbed by three things, first was the absence of his boyfriend, second was an incessant beeping in his ear, and the third, and most concerning was the smell of burning.

Shit.

Was that smoke? The annoying beeping ringing in his poor head was the apartments fire alarm. Scrambling out of bed his first thought was to find Theo and get the two of them to safety.

As he stood up something hit him. The fire alarm was blaring in his ear, however the smoke had a distinct smell to it.

“Theo?”

“Yes. . .” came a more timid reply than he was expecting from the kitchen - the same location as the smell of burnt toast was coming from.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing, go back to bed” 

Nothing could of prepared Scott for the sight he should when he walked into the kitchen.

Mess reigned supreme in the tiny kitchen, empty egg carton on the floor surrounded by broken eggs, discard bacon packaging on the counter, burnt toast on the counter and to top everything off.

Theo was jumping in nothing but an apron trying to turn off the fire alarm which was still beeping strongly.

He couldn’t help it, Scott burst out laughing causing Theo to scowl at him for a second before storming off across the small kitchen to get a stool. It would of been more effective if he hadn’t been distracted by Theo’s beautiful bubble butt bouncing as he walked.

Taking pity on his boyfriend, Scott reached up and hit the reset button on the alarm before facing his scowling boyfriend.

“What, tell me, is going on in here, it looks like a battlezone”

Theo pulled the fingers at him “Haha, very funny. I happened to be making you breakfast in bed”

“Looks like breakfast on the floor” Scott commented wryly.

“Good one, so not everything went to plan but at least the bacon’s fine” Theo snapped back, pushing pass Scott to get to the oven. As he walked past Scott couldn’t help but give his ass a quick slap.

“The bacon isn’t the only thing that’s fine in this kitchen” Scott noted causing Theo to roll his eyes but a slight blush filled the chimera’s cheeks.

“This was meant to be a nice surprise for you” Theo answered, coming out more as a whine than he probably intended.

“It certainly surprised me . . . no, wait” Scott replied, closing the gap between him and his pouting boyfriend “This is nice, even if it’s not perfect” His hand dropped down to sneak under Theo’s apron and around his cock “We could have bacon wrapped sausage”

Theo’s hand playfully slapped him away “Behave. We don’t have all sex on the brain”

“Say’s the one attempting to cook in just an apron”

Before Theo could reply, Scott’s lips engulfed his “How about we go back to the bedroom” Scott proposed “and work up an appetite and then we could sneak across to McDonalds for some breakfast”

A sneaky smile creeped on Theo’s face as he jumped up on the counter

“Why do we need to go to the bedroom?”


End file.
